Always been you
by TheWitchesCauldron
Summary: A collection of RnR one/two-shots
1. TOW Phoebe's Thunder?

**Ok so i can never stick to long stories so most of these will be 1-2 chapters and just be random i guess.**

**Most of my stories will probably be 'What ifs' some will just be my random stories that usually don't go anywhere at all.**

**So, this first one is an RnR story because there is a serious lack of them and well die hard Lobster fans aren't getting much. Also, I'm sorry if this sucks too bad, or if the jokes are pretty crap.**

**It's set in 'The one with Monica's thunder' (I know, cliche pick. I'm sorry) What if Monica hadn't caught them.. What if phoebe had.**

* * *

TOW Phoebe's Thunder?

[Scene: Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe's, Monica is in the living room and Phoebe is in her room.]

Monica knocked on phoebe's door impatiently, while in her over-excited Monica kind of way. It was her engagement night, which meant it was all about her! Oh and Chandler... but mostly her.

"Phoebe! Come on! Lets go!" No answer. She sighed and banged once again on her door. "Come on!"

The door opened to a smiling Phoebe who, to Monica's annoyance, was not ready at all and clutching her guitar in one hand. Monica stared at Phoebe in disbelief

"Why aren't you dressed yet?!" She asked getting slightly stressed out. Her perfect night wasn't starting very well.

Phoebe walked over to the living room still holding her guitar.

"I'm sorry, but i just wrote the BEST dance song for your wedding!" She exclaimed excitedly. Phoebe posited her guitar ready to play, and smiled like child on Christmas day. "Check this out!"

Monica on her last nerve grabbed the guitar away from Phoebe before she could begin playing.

"No Phoebe, I'll tell you what, if you get ready now i'll let you play at the wedding."

"Really?! Ooo that's so exciting!" She squealed smiling uncontrollably. Monica rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, Phoebe was so sweet she couldn't tell her no. But there was no way she was letting her play at her wedding.

"Thank you! Thanks Mon!" Phoebe continued happily. "Oh but Mon, if you touch my guitar again i'm going to have to pound on you just a little bit." She said seriously.

Monica smiled and placed Phoebe's guitar down. "Fair enough, now go get ready!" She ordered getting impatient again

"Okay, okay.." Phoebe picked up her guitar and turned. "Oh wait! I need to see what Joeys wearing!" Phoebe suddenly stated, running towards the door. Monica chased after her grabbing her arm.

"What, why?!"

Phoebe sighed as if it was obvious. "Be-cause" She said in her Phoebe way. "We're gonna have coordinating outfits like those really weird married couples! Oh its gonna be so fun!" She answered smiling. Monica looked at Phoebe weirdly.

"But Pheebs you and Joey aren't married."

Phoebe paused in a moment if realization "Oh."

"Ehhh, who's gonna know" She said turning to open the door.

Monica shook her head and headed back to her Room.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe suddenly squealed excitedly as she opened the door to reveal Ross and Rachel making out in the hall. They both broke apart and looked up.

"Uhhh.." Ross said looking at Phoebe then back at Rachel uncertain of what to do or how to react.

"Pheebs what you just saw.." Rachel began awkwardly but was cut off by a screaming Phoebe.

"Oh my god this is the best night ever!" Ross and Rachel looked at each other awkwardly, as Phoebe began her mini dance.

"What, what is it Phoebe?!" Monica yelled, emerging from her room visibly stressed.

Phoebe quickly closed the door, she knew Monica would freak out if she knew what just happened and probably excuse Ross and Rachel of 'Stealing her Thunder.'

"Oh my god this is the best night ever, MONICA IS ENGAGED!" Phoebe screamed in attempt to hide what she really meant.

Monica looked at her confused and annoyed.

"And, uh, you're not dressed!" Monica yelled back.

"Oh yeh, im gonna do that now.." Phoebe said, making her way to her room.

"Great, i'll go get everybody else.." Monica said thinking out loud to Phoebe's advantage.

Phoebe ran past her and sprawled against the door. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed dramatically.

Monica stepped back in surprise and confusion. "Phoebe." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Uhhh, yea?" Phoebe said into the door.

"Urm, what are you doing?!" Monica yelled.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

Ross and Rachel both stood in the hall staring at the door with their arms crossed standing side by side.

"Okay.. soooo." Rachel began awkwardly.

"Yep..." Ross replied still staring at the door.

"what do you think is going on in there...?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea.."

"Oh god I hope Mon didn't think we-"

"Stole her thunder?"

"Yeh"

"don't worry, she will."

Rachel uncrossed her arms and looked at Ross.

"What just happened urm...it..." She began trailing off. Ross turned too look at her, and it quickly turned into one of those famous stares. "You were just caught up in the moment.." Rachel said, still locked in his eyes.

"Yeh, and so-so were you.." Ross said nervously.

"Yeh, yeh i guess.." She looked away awkwardly. "I mean, i was just sad that's all. I needed something or, or um, someone to cheer me up.."

Ross looked down trying to catch her eyes again.

"Hey, come on why are you so sad, it's Monica's engagement night.."

Rachel looked up at him again and shrugged. I guess her getting married just reminds me of the fact that i'm not. I'm not even close." They looked at each other in silence.

Suddenly Ross reached down and grabbed her hands. He squeezed them tightly. "Just so you know.." He whispered lacing his fingers slowly with hers.

Rachel grabbed his hands back tightly, eager to know what he was about to say. She felt a sudden lack of oxygen. Since when did someone's eyes suffocate someone so much.

"I would have married you."

Rachel smiled sadly looking down, suddenly feeling very stupid and slightly disappointed.

"Well, without being drunk and totally unaware of my surroundings" He added laughing slightly

"you would marry anyone Ross." She replied, starting to relax her hold.

He smiled slightly, still gazing at her. He was in a trance, unable to look away from her. He didn't know what made him say it but he did.

"None of them ever have compared or ever will compare too you."

Rachel grabbed his hands tight again, caught up in another moment that she was very aware of.

"I..." Rachel was completely lost for words, she hadn't expected something like that to come out. She could feel her heart beat in her ears.

She looked back up at him, to see his eyes drop to her lips then back up to her eyes again. She leaned into him slowly until their body's where slightly touching.

"Rach.." Ross trailed off.

Subconsciously Rachel glanced down at his lips, and moved closer to him. Before either one knew it they where once again locked in a passionate kiss. Ross let go of her hands and slid his up to her waist as she threw hers around his neck in a fiery embrace. Ross turned Rachel and backed her into the corner next to the door, as they sunk into the kiss.

A few seconds later the door flew open hiding them behind it.

"AH-HA!" Monica screamed. She looked around confused as she saw no one.

"NOOOO..." Phoebe screamed as she ran up behind her, then stopped confused but relieved. "See!" Phoebe yelled. "I told you it was nothing!"

* * *

**Yeh, i know i haven't included Joey or Chandler yet but i just want to see if anyone likes it. Please review and follow if you enjoyed it!**


	2. TOW Phoebe's Thunder? (2)

**Ok so this is the second part :) **

* * *

_"See!" Phoebe yelled. "I told you it was nothing!"_

Rachel and Ross broke apart and looked at each other in panic. "Aww crap" Rachel whispered. Ross grabbed the door to make sure they where well hidden and glanced around it.

"Oh Really?.." Monica said, crossing her arms and looking at phoebe unconvinced.

"Ah. um. Yes." Phoebe replied in her Phoebe way.

Ross pushed the door away slightly and attempted to slide out, just before he managed to escape Rachel yanked him back in. "Ohhh noo, you're not leaving me now Geller!" she whispered.

"I was going to take you with me!"

"Pfftt, ok whatever Ross"

"I can't believe you doubted me, god Mon is this what our friendship means to you?" Phoebe rambled on convinced she had successfully covered it up.

"Ross I saw you about 5 minutes ago so I have no idea where you two are going." Monica said, turning to glare at Ross and Rachel who had crept from the door and where sliding along the wall.

They both froze, Ross staring blankly at Monica. Rachel leaned towards Ross slowly, avoiding Monica's glare. "Ok, maybe if we stay still long enough we can just slip out?" She whispered, looking up at Ross who stared down at her with a 'Really?' expression.

Monica cocked her head, and they smiled awkwardly letting out nervous laughs.

"Oh my god! you guys! You stole my thunder!" Phoebe suddenly screamed, causing everyone to look at her.

Monica shook her head and stared at her for a few seconds before exclaiming a very confused "What?"

Ross and Rachel turned to look at each other then back at phoebe as equally confused as Monica.

"I mean tonight was meant to be all about my, uh. Songs!"

Monica looked at Ross and Rachel then back at phoebe. "No it wasn't! It was meant to be about me!"

The door to apartment 19 opened just as Rachel began her sentence. "Monica would you calm down, let's not make a big deal about this. it was a one time thing!" "yeh come on Mon.." Ross added.

"Oh, my god.." A voice from the door said. They all turned to see Joey and Chandler at the door. "I cannot believe you guys are talking about this!" Joey continued. "THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN THE BEDROOM ARE BETWEEN A MAN AND A WOMEN! Alright!" He yelled. "Now Chandler is doing the best he can.."

Chandler turned to Joey looking very angry. "I DON'T THINK THATS WHAT THEY WHERE TALKING ABOUT JOE!" He yelled leaping up and down.

"No, But.. Let's talk about it." Rachel said, causing everyone to stare at Chandler.

Chandler shook his head and glared at Joey, who stepped back holding his hands out in defence.

"Wait a minute, Rachel. All I saw is you and Ross behind the door I didn't see anything else!.." Monica said. "What was a one time thing?!"

Rachel looked down and muttered "Dammit!" How could she be so stupid.

"What a great night!" Phoebe suddenly laughed. "Chandler can't do it, these guys kissed-"

"WHAT!" Monica screamed, ok she had lost it.

A Hudge smile grew on Joey's face. "You guys kissed!" He said excitedly, and received a glare from Monica. "you guys kissed." he repeated as sternly as he could crossing his arms.

"Good recovery there Joe!" Chandler said sarcastically, leaning forward and patting him on the back. Joey nodded back at him taking it as a compliment.

"Oh my god you totally stole my thunder!" Monica yelled.

Phoebe stepped forward. "You mean, my thunder!"

"NO!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Ross, Rachel can i sing at your wedding!" Phoebe squealed. Ross looked at her then shook his head, leaving her looking disapointed. "Fine.."

"Monica why would I want to steal your thunder!" Rachel protested, crossing her arms.

"Oh please why else would you make out with Ross!"

"Got me..." Ross chimed in holding his hands out in front of Rachel.

"Ok easy mimey, the moment has passed. It ain't gonna happen!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh yeh, sure pass up the bonus night..." Ross said mostly to himself.

"What!" Monica said. Ross froze realising what he just said.

Monica laughed. "Oh my god, I can't believe you where gonna have sex on my engagement night!"

"Well someone should..." Chandler said, shaking his head looking ashamed.

Monica rolled her eyes, and began walking away.

"Oh come on Mon, it was nothing! It probably wouldn't have happened!" Ross said, grabbing her arm.

Ouch. That hurt. Rachel shook her head dismissing the feeling, she didn't need to feel like that it was only going to be bonus night. It wouldn't mean anything anyway.. yeh.

"Urg, come on Ross! You're not telling me you were just gonna make out with Rachel then walk away!" Monica yelled, pulling her arm away from his grip.

"Mon.." Chandler said attempting to calm her down.

"Just, why! Why tonight! The one night that was mine!" she was breaking down, close to tears.

No one said anything just looked sadly at each other. No one had quite realised how much this night meant to Monica. Not even Chandler.

"Honey, Monica come on this is ridiculous, look.." Rachel began

"No-no, I don't really wanna talk to anyone about this right now. Especially with you!" Monica said to Rachel, before walking back into her apartment.

Rachel chased after her followed by Ross and Chandler.

"What, what do you mean 'especially with you' me and Ross where both out there kissing!" Rachel yelled after her.

"Still thinking about that huh." Ross said, smirking at Rachel who ignored him anyway.

Monica turned back to Rachel. "Lets just say this isn't the first time you've done something like this!"

"What?!"

"My sixteenth birthday? You went to third base with my cousin Charlie? Ring any bells?!"

"Ahh Third base.." Chandler said too himself smiling.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That was like a million years ago! And i only did this because your party was SO BORING!"

"I just wanted this one night, is that so much to ask!" Monica yelled.

Suddenly Phoebe ran in with her guitar, and began playing._ "When it COMES to my WEDDING guess who won't get to SING. SOMEONE NAMED GELLER AND SOMEBODY ELSE NAMED BING!" _Phoebe sang angrily then Ran off_._

"Monica, please why would I ever try to take your night away from you?" Rachel asked looking slightly hurt.

Monica shrugged "I don't know! I don't—maybe you're feeling a little resentful. Maybe ah, maybe you thought you'd get married first! Maybe you can't stand the fact that your formally fat friend is getting married before you!"

"Oh, that is so un fair!" Rachel said shaking her head. " Now I want to steal your thunder! Come on Ross let's go have sex!"

"YES!" Ross screamed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I mean, yeh sure whatever..." He said in a low voice, then chased after Rachel a little to eagerly.

Monica followed after them into the hall. "Ohh NOO! No way!"

"Oh yeh! WATCH ME!" Rachel yelled, then grabbed Ross by his jacket and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Ross pulled away looking rather dazed and short on breath. "Hmmm... agahagaa..." Was all that he could actually say.

"I cannot BELIEVE YOU!" Monica screamed

Chandler bent down to a very pale looking Ross sat on the floor. "Dude, are you ok?"

Ross nodded, looked up at Rachel then shook his head blinking. "Yah, yehhh. Heeheheh... " He said in a very high pitched voice before making some strange sound.

"Get over yourself Monica, YOU'RE ENGAGED TO CHANDLER!" Rachel screamed angrily.

"Hey!" Chandler said in defence. "I'll have you know.. Oh who am I kidding, she just volunteered to have the second name 'Bing'. Even I question it.."

"Ohh." Monica said in disbelief. "That is low even for you Rachel!"

Rachel gasped now looking very pissed off.

"Woah, who killed Ross?" Joey said emerging from his apartment.

"Urg, you know what. FORGET IT!" Monica said, tears brimming in her eyes. Rachel sighed, feeling suddenly very guilty.

"Ok Mon, i dont even know how it happened. I didnt plan it.." Rachel whispered

"Huh?.." Monica said.

"i wasn't trying to steal your night, no one even saw us at first except for Phoebe. And Ross was only trying to cheer me up." Rachel said calmly, placing one hand on Monica's shoulder.

Monica looked up and let out a sigh "I guess.. i maybe overreacted.."

"Mon if you want, we promise we won't talk about it." Joey added, while pulling Ross up, who was now able to arrange more than two words into a sentence.

Monica sighed, and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Joe."

"Honey I am so sorry, from now on it's all about you ok?" Rachel said, putting her arm around Monica and giving her a squeeze.

Monica smiled, and shrugged. "Well.. Okay!" She said in her Monica way.

"Ok, so. We better get going before Joey decides to mention more.. Things.." Chandler said looking around awkwardly.

Monica walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you" She said smiling, before kissing him for a brief moment.

"Urg, get a room." Phoebe said turning away.

"Okayy.. Let's go!" Monica said once again excited and happy.

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled him to his side, bringing his mouth to her ear. "That bonus night better still be on." He whispered, then looked down at her smiling.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled back at him. "You bet."

Monica looked over her shoulder "What?"

"Nothing.." They both said.

"Okayy." Monica replied trying to hide her smile. She heard it all.

"So, did that kiss really affect you that much?" Rachel asked smirking.

Ross pulled her in by the waist, running his hand up the length of her side. "Like you don't even know."

Monica snook another glance behind her again to see Rachel lean her head against Ross' shoulder. She leaned into Chandler smiling.

"Heyy, look how happy you are. I knew you couldn't be too mad at them two" Chandler said, placing a kiss in her hair.

Monica looked back just to catch Rachel give Ross a quick lingering peck on the lips. She shook her head as she climbed into the cab. "We'll see."


	3. shoes

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongSo, firstly I would like to apologise greatly for the time it took to update I hope I didn't lose any of you..br /I was extremely busy for weeks after that update, and after all that havoc I finally got a break with summer vacation. Assuming I had Wi-fi only to discover I didn't. Though I managed to catch a quick snippet of my mobile data now and then so I could dip into the fanfiction world for a while ;)./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongBut Alas I am back and worry not I didn't forget you guys while I was floating in the seas of sunny beaches. To tell the truth, it was mostly all I could think about as I know the annoyance of waiting for an update and the inkling of curiosity whileyour mind screams: SO WHAT NEXT?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongIt was actually one night while I was strolling the streets of Tuscany with my family I thought of this little one-shot. We walked by a store and my Mum stopped an stared in the window thinking quietly for a few moments and then turned to me and said, "Liss, look at those amazing shoes!" And what name did I see printed on the sole? Non other than the name 'Rachel' in silver capitals. And I had the sudden urge to write a story there and then./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongSo I got home, and busily started drafting this Gem on my iphone. In 40 degree heat at 2am but do I care? As an apology for my absence, here's my Ross/Rachel cute one-shot. Post finale, 2 years later. Ross and Rachel are engaged. fluff and mild smut, so I rating it T/M for safety as I have no idea how far I will go.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAlso, I'm thinking of making this mostly Ross/Rachel with some Monica/Chandler 'cause I love them to and maybe some little surprises along the way. What do you think?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongThat finally concludes this summery thing, whatever you want to call it. Enjoy!/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Shoes/span/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel sighed happily as she gazed up into the star scattered night sky. She scanned each star searching for the one with the brightest glow. Her eyes finally settled on the white gleaming dot that seemed so close yet always left the mind wondering what was up there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A content smile settled on her face, the brisk New York air gently tousling her fringe, scattering it across her forehead. Her mind suddenly registering the band she had been subconsciously twisting on her finger, she brought her hand up and looked down on it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There it was. That ring. The one thing that every time she stared down at, her heart fluttered and that familiar warm feeling rose in her stomach. It glittered spectacularly every time she passed under a street lamp. To her there wasn't much difference between this ring and the brightest star that whenever she looked up seem to be shining just above her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They both held the feeling that immediently pulled her thoughts to the person right next to her. She averted her gaze to him. Ross. He was the brightest star. The biggest diamond on a ring. He was better than both the star and the ring combined./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The stars could throw her back 10 years, when they where carelessly making love under the planetarium stars. The ring could remind her of barely six months ago, when he was kneeling before her. His eyes shining with raw love and passion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But he could take her back to anytime she wanted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly Ross squeezed her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. He turned to her, smiling shyly. She returned the gesture staring into his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross' smile soon turned into a sheepish grin, which made him look more like a love sick teenager than and engaged grown man. Rachel giggled watching his expression shift like that. She leaned in and kissed his nose, then stole a kiss playfully biting his bottom lip before resting her head on his shoulder. They lazily walked along the pavement in silence for a moment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you think Emma's ok?" Rachel asked, her thoughts now curious for her 3 year old daughter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross chuckled quietly. He knew that leaving Emma alone for even five minutes scared the living day lights out of Rachel. He pulled her closer to him, smiling proudly at how willingly she had taken to motherhood. It seemed like only yesterday she was a wet bride, cluelessly running around central perk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rach, don't worry. She's been with Phoebe tons of times and she's come back perfectly fine" Ross assured her, briefly kissing her hair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel let out a small sigh. "I guess.. but if Emma comes home singing another one of those songs.." She trailed off laughing slightly at the memory of her daughter running around the room belting out "Will Bwetty bwe fhe won fhat he wuvs truwy" (Translated to; Will Betty be the one that he loves truly) In her small but loud little voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She had blushed so much as the toddler ran in and out of rooms, singing obliviously about her past. Ross had just laughed and kissed hard then whispered "Betty will be the one that he loves truly"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross shook his head laughing himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He looked back down at her. Everything he had ever wanted since he was 15 was real. It wasn't just a hopeless fairy tale anymore. It was his. And he was never letting it go again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel lifted her head from his shoulder, her eyes drifting past various store windows./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then something caught her eye that made her stop an stare memorised. "Oh my god.." She whispered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross turned to her confused by her suddenly halt. "What is it sweetie?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Look at those shoes.." Rachel cooed. Before he knew it, she was already over by the window her nose pressed up to it like a child looking out a car window./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross rolled his eyes and smiled. Typical Rachel Green moment. He stood behind her resting his hands on her shoulder trying to see what had caught her eye. "Which ones?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She jabbed her finger on the glass. "The black ones with the little straps"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He looked at the back of her head confused. Sometimes he didn't understand women. "Rach, don't you have like, ten pairs strongexactly/strong like that?.."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel looked over her shoulder shaking her head. "Nuh-uh!" She protested. "No one had ten pairs of shoes strongexactly/strong the same..." She looked back down at them. "Ross, they're seventy-five percent off. Come on it's fate!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That's what you said about the fifty other pairs you bought."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey you said ten!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok, ten other pairs you bought."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Roosss!" Rachel pouted, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He shook his head, pulling her away from the window. "Come on.."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel stared back at the window desperately than back at Ross, who raised his eyebrows. "Fine.." She mumbled, letting him defeat her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rach?" A feminine voice asked from behind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel turned to find the source of the voice. "Amy!" She said as she saw her little sister. "Oh my god, how are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Not so good actually.. You know people really don't like being told their babies are ugly..." Amy replied, looking down glumly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well.." Rachel began, not really knowing how to reply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, how's little Emmie?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Emma." Rachel sighed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Amy looked at her confused. "You changed it? Again?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"To save a long explanation she just nodded sighing again. "Yes, that's what we did..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Amy started looking around as if she was searching for someone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Who, who are you looking for Hun?" Rachel asked, she never really followed Amy well. Ever since she left that life behind she couldn't get in that mind anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I swear I saw that Ross guy a minute ago but.." She gave up, and sighed looking back at Rachel. "Well, I have to meet someone in like". She looked down at her watch. "Now..um, well. Bye Rach!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh ok, I hope your... baby thing works out..." Rachel called out as Amy waved and turned trotting off in her Gucci boots. She shook her head chuckling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's so funny?" A smooth voice asked from behind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nothing..." She replied as he slid his hands around her waist and kissed her neck once nuzzling into it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She turned to him smiling. "Were'd you go?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross lifted his bag up, earning a scowl from Rachel. "Wha- you get to buy yet more identical shirts which you have like, well a lot of and I can't buy a pair of shoes?!" She crossed her arms raising her brows./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Woah, ok that's totally different. I mean I wear these to work. I'm pretty sure you can't wear five inch heels to work." He stepped back, holding his hands out in defence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel scowled at him again, then turned and began walking away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rach, come back.. Hey!" Okay, he never really understood women. Ross sighed, watching her storm off in some random direction. "Okay.. I'll see you at home..?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel turned back and stared at him, arms still crossed. She let out a groan then began walking back. She really wanted to be mad right now, but she couldn't. The ring was racking her with guilt every step she took, and when she looked down at the orb it still warmed her from head to toe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I love youu..." Ross whispered as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel smiled inwardly, shaking her head. She couldn't help but love him too when he stared at her with those brown eyes. "Yeh, yeh ok Ross."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[insert line here]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rach, would you put this in our room please?" Ross asked, handing her that little blue bag that had managed to piss her off earlier./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She glared at him, then grabbed the bag. "Sure."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He began smirking for an unknown reason to her. "Thank you sweetie"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel stared at him for a second, raised a brow as he continued smirking endlessly at her. "What?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What?" He echoed, shrugging./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Okay, what dirty trick was he pulling../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Turning on her heel, she advanced to the bedroom, shutting the door. She threw the bag down on the bed. Rachel was just about to go back through and discover what was going on with her smirking fiancé when she noticed an envelope sticking out the side of the bag./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Slowly she stepped towards it, lifting it with her thumb and index finger. On the front, her name was written in black ink. Ross' hand writing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A small smile tugged the corner of her mouth. She turned it over, lifted the seal and slowly teared it. It reviled a pink piece of card, curiously she pulled it out, tossing the envelope aside and began to read./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emRach,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emOkay, so I lied. I bought nothing for myself./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emNow, I assumed you would be mad at me so I had to make sure you got this fast../em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emI can't believe I'm actually with you. I still wake up every morning thinking "Oh my god, I'm with Rachel"/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel smiled a huge smile, her hand now over her heart just reading that line./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emYou are my world, you are everything I need and everything I have. Without you I would be a guy sat alone in my apartment well crying over the fact I don't have you./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How could a small little note affect her this much. She let out a small laugh and wiped a tear from her eye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emIt was quite hard to drag you away from those shoes.. oh you're gonna love me now./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emNow hurry up and open the box. And remember I love you./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait. Box?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel glanced down at the bag, sure enough there was a pink box. Her heart feeling as though it couldn't take it anymore, she pulled it out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Shoes' was written across it in sliver capital letters./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh god./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She lifted the lid. He had actually bought them for her. Those shoes he seemed to not give an inkling about just an hour ago. He bought them for her, just to say I love you./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As she lifted them gently from the crisp white tissue paper, which just to say was covered in stars that only made her feel warmer, she dangled the petit black heels as if she would break them if she touched them. Then a little idea formed in her head, which lead to her own little smirk appearing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross sat on the couch waiting patiently and proudly for her reaction. Of course he was going to buy those shoes for her, but if he made it obvious it wasn't much a surprise now was it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ross, honey would you help me out one moment.." Her voice called, dripping with a seducive side he only barely caught./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He stood up, slightly confused. Had she not noticed the note? Maybe this plan wasn't so perfect./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross pushed the door open, peaking around "Sure sweetie what's the ma-" He couldn't get the last word out, it caught in his throat suffocating him as he froze witnessing what she had set up for him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The room was filled with candles, creating a romantic glow, a soft tune barely audible drifted through the air. Wearing nothing but the shoes she sat on the bed, dangling her legs invitingly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross stood speechless in the door, absorbing the scene before him. It was like someone had suddenly sucked all the air from his lungs and paralysed him. Slowly she rose from the bed, and stepped toward him, twirling a lock of golden hair with her index finger/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey you..." She whispered, her voice velvety and seducive. He felt drunk, his head was spinning as she began to slowly begin to unbutton his shirt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rachel looked up at him, winking. "You're in charge" She whispered. And with that he grabbed her hungrily, mashing his lips with hers and he kissed her passionately. Her fingers twisted with his hair, quickly brushing through his rough locks. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue and he gladly accepted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They both pulled away after a few minutes of making out. Eyes locked as they panted desperately trying to claw in air so they could get on with it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm buying you shoes more often."He whispered kissing and sucking her neck softly. She began tugging his buttons again, pulling with such force she ended up tearing them off and finally pushed the shirt off his shoulders./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She ran her hands down his bear chest, before clutching his waist. He nipped a soft spot on her neck and she let out a satisfied moan./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Once again he caught her lips, kissing her forcefully and hard their tongues battling. Rachel slid her hands down and around the the front of his pants and began unbuckling his belt, she snapped it open in no time and threw it to the side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Her hands now gripping his shoulders and his her waist they slowly stumbled toward the bed. Before her knees hit the edge, Ross lifted her and almost threw them onto the bed their lips still sealed together./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She began to slowly un-buckle her shoes, Ross grabbed her hands stopping her. "Keep them..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ross, five inch heels..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok take them off!" He replied now helping her pull them off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Someone's impatient..." Rachel chuckled as he threw his pants across the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Stop talking." He growled before kissing her again. She began arching up into him, creating serious friction. His boxers where beginning to strain./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He let go of her hands and she pushed them down as he kicked them off. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him tightly to her until there was no visible space between them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Feeling her against him was still amazing to him even after the amount of times it had happened. Slowly he nuzzled her neck biting and kissing it softly and she moaned softly. Suddenly he remembered something and groaned. He had to move now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ross leaned over her and pulled the drawer in his dresser open and began scrummaging desperately. Finally he caught hold of the square package and said hoarsely "Protection..." She nodded and released him, he teared it open and rolled it on faster than he ever though he could./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He crawled back on top of her, resting on his elbows. They stared at each other for a few moments neither moving as her chest heaved below him and he panted desperately./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A chuckle broke the silence. Rachel stroked his cheek smiling. "What?" She whispered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All this because of shoes." He answered, then bent down kissing her slowly and passionately. Rachel wrapped her legs back around him letting out moans she could feel her self trembling already. He pulled the covers over them, muffling the moans and panting slightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The shoes leaned beside the bed, not even given a second thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"[End]/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p 


	4. TO at the beach- what if

**Hey guys, an early update for you!**

**Since this is short and just me messing with the plot of 'TO at the beach' I thought I might aswell post it. Arivoir! Oh there really gonna hate me over there**

**Also, I wanted to share on of my favourite Ross/Rachel stories with you called 'The Long Road Home' By Mina Parole. It's a different take on TOA Vegas and it's a must read for Ross/Rachel Fans. s/8522389/1/**

* * *

"Yeah, because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you!" She watched as his face fell, his mind processing the words she had just said.

Why did she say that?

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears and everything seemed to stand still. She was desperately searching for oxygen that wasn't there.

"You still love me?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly. She could see he too was struggling to breathe. when she knew pretty well by the soft breeze ruffling his brown locks there was plenty of air for them both to take in.

His eyes search hers for the answer desperately, scanning her face trying to unlock the mystery which was her. Rachel.

She quickly took a sharp intake of air, and crossed her arms pausing before blurting out a very un-convincing "No..."

He's body relaxed and he locked his eye's with hers. "You still love me." He said, this time more of a statement than a question. It was written all over her face, her body language.

"Oh y-yeah so, you-you love me!" She accused, breathing frantically now. Why was she still talking... his expression dropped once again and his eyes widened. "Nooo nnnnn..." He said barely audible, ending with a bizarre sound. They stayed locked in their gaze both registering that they did indeed still love each other.

Ross shook his head, letting a breath out. "What does this mean? What do you, I mean do you wanna. get back together?" His mind was screaming get out, he wasn't playing on the safe side and he knew it. But he still had enough to deal and it wasn't over yet, he couldn't turn and abandon the game but he wasn't strong enough. He was still grasping the tiny ounce of hope he had left, he didn't care how slim. He just had to play the right cards.

"No!" Rachel said, a little to quickly then looked down thoughtfully. "Maybe... I- I don't-" She sighed, looking away from him for a moment a she tried to figure out how to word feelings that seemed impossible to explain.

"Ross.. I still can't forgive you for what you did, I can't. I just, but sometimes when I'm with you I just, I feel so..." She couldn't find the words, but she could feel it. She placed her hands over her heart trying to make sense of the thousands of things shooting through her right then.

Ross watched her, his mouth suddenly dry his heart thumping against his chest. Why wouldn't she finish the sentence, this was driving him insane here. He felt like he had been drinking too much liquor as his kind swirled and screamed endlessly still clawing for an answer.

She made him insane. But he was insane for her.

"What?!" He softly asked, nudging her to let the words out. To let it go, he needed her too. He took a step towards her, quite a large one as it closed in the space between them to only a few inches.

Rachel took a deep breath, her hands sifting still over her heart. "I just... I feel...I-I just..." She stammered, still unable to push the words out. Why couldn't she just say something. Anything to describe the hurricane of feelings rushing through her. She searched his eyes trying to make sense of it.

He searched hers looking for an answer. "What?" Ross whispered, leaning slightly closer.

"I feel.." Rachel said quietly, her gaze looking down briefly at his lips. He watched her eyes dart down that was all he needed. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips then looked down at her.

There was no other way to describe to. She locked eyes with him for a moment before they both met in a passionate kiss. His hands cupped her face and hers his both responding as needy as the other. Her lips parted as the kiss deepened and they began to sink into it.

"No-" Chandler stopped suddenly stepping back before he could be noticed, causing Joey to bang into the back of him.

Joey grabbed his hand and pulled himself up using the door frame for support. "OW-" He moaned being cut off by Chandlers hand clamping his mouth shut.

"Shut up for a second and look!" He whispered, peeking his head around the door. Joey poked his out underneath Chandlers, it took him a few seconds to register what was happening but soon enough his eyes widened and he let out a gasp. He look up at Chandler who nodded and whispered a sarcastic "And there we go!"

Joey and Chandler turned back to Ross and Rachel who were still too busy to notice them.

"Do you think there gonna get back together?" Joey whispered, looking up at Chandler briefly.

Chandler pondered for a second before shrugging. "Hmm, I don't think they've figured that out themselves Joe..."

They watched in silence for a few more moments until Joey quietly exclaimed "Man, they are really going at it!" He shook his head, laughing slightly to himself. "I mean never seen two people make out this long without having sex."

Chandler looked down at the top of Joeys head then slapped it once. "Ow, wha-what was that for?!" He whispered, holding the top of his head.

"It was to celebrate you're intelligence and your amazing ability to keep quite when told". Chandler replied sarcastically. Joey put one hand on his chest and smiled looking touched. He slapped him gently on the shoulder nodding.

"Thanks Man, I love you." He said before giving him a bear hug. Chandler pushed him away and shook his head.

"Dude, we agreed cool lame guy hand shake! NO HUGGING!" Chandler whispered angrily.

Joey had moved his attention back to the Ross and Rachel drama already engrossed in the situation. "Check it out, Bonnie's back it's getting good." Joey said, rubbing his hands together a if he was watching a soap opera on TV.

Chandler looked down at him, eyebrows raised. Once again Joey gasped looking back at Chandler then back at Ross and Rachel pointing. "Oh my god! Bonnie!"

Chandler nodded, making crazy hand gestures. "Do something!"

Joey nodded before sprinting across the deck, jumping over the fence completely oblivious to the fact there was a perfectly good set of stairs beside him.

"Bonnie! H- Heyy!" Joey exclaimed happily, placing his arm around her and spinning her around.

Bonnie, looked around confused. "Joey, um, what are you doing?" She said laughing nervously.

Chandler casually stepped out walking towards Ross who had Rachel pinned against the door. They where now looking up, chests still heaving from their make out session. Chandler stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled while walking towards them. "Hey, guys me and Joey where just there and where wondering, just as you do. What the hell is going on?" He said smiling through the whole sentence.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Rachel asked, looking at chandler confused.

He looked in the direction Bonnie and Joey had gone still smiling awkwardly. Bonnie was storming back in the direction if house while Joey was running after her. Whenever he got close to her she pushed him away.

Chandler turned to Ross dropping his smile into a serious expression. "Joey is failing at warding Bonnie off and there's nothing I can do for you. Save yourselves." Then he ran back in the house, not even giving them a second glance.

Ross and Rachel looked at each other, then down as they realised they were still embraced against the wall. Her right leg lifted by his hand was pressed against his left hip.

"Upstairs?" Rachel whispered still panting slightly. Ross gazed into her eyes searching them, then turned his head looking at Bonnie who was still yelling at Joey.

There was not one hair on that head.

it would grow back, right? And Bonnie was fun and cool and he was finally moving on. Getting over Rachel was so Urghh. He finally felt sane again if goes up there and kiss' her and oh god he wanted to kiss her and it doesn't work out. Did he really want to put himself through that pain again.

He could go would with Bonnie and do the smart healthy thing and move on. Or he could go with Rachel.

He looked back down at her pleading eyes, her hands gripping his neck.

Rachel.

He nodded once, and she gripped his shirt and pulled him to her mashing their lips together once again. They stumbled into the house still in the lip lock refusing to break it.

"Stop following me!" Bonnie yelled as Joey proceeded once again to stop her. He looked up to see the porch now vacant and slowed down, walking beside her.

He put his hand on her arm only for her to shake it off angrily. "Look, Bonnie, I'm sorry. It's just, you gotta understand how hard this is for me.."

Bonnie glanced at him sideways. "What?.." She asked now more sympathetic.

Joey smirked slightly, his acting skills couldn't finally come in handy. Everyone thought he was pretty dumb and well pretty, but when it came to women he was a sly fox.

"Well, ever since I met you I kinda had a thing for you..." He said looking down sadly. Bonnie gasped putting her hand to her mouth gently

"But well, you're Ross' girlfriend so I held back ya know.. for him." They had now reached the porch and were talking face to face. "And then, you go and shave your head and make yourself irresistible and, your making me insane her!" He yelled dramatically

turning away and covering his face.

Bonnie touched his shoulder. "Joey.." He dramatically pushed her hand away turning back to her. "No don't touch me.. It only makes it harder.."

"You really think I look irresistible like this?" She asked shyly touching her head.

Joey nodded looking her up and down, mostly at her wet swim suit revealing more than it should. "Oh defiantly.."

Bonnie smiled happily. "Really? 'cause I got the feeling Ross didn't really like it which is weird because.. Rachel said she thought it was cool and now you... do you think he's just not into me anymore?"

Joey put his arm around her and lead her inside. "I think someone needs a game of strip poker."

Chandler had a disgusted expression on his face when Ross and Rachel stumbled in desperately kissing in front of him. They both let out short repetitive moans, making Chandler stepped back awkwardly after they almost crashed into him. Ross lifted Rachel off her feet and frantically hurried up stairs not even noticing Monica and Chandler standing there confused.

"Well, that's something I didn't need to see right now." Chandler muttered heading for the door.

Monica shook her head. "I don't wanna know ok." She followed him to the door opening it.

"See if I was your boyfriend that would be us upth-" Chandler began

Monica put her hands on her ears shaking her head. "EW, EW no to far. To far!" She yelled cutting him off. She shook herself stopping images forming in her head. "I'm letting you do this weird blind date thing now get on with it!"

Chandler stepped outside and clicked his fingers and smirked. "Okay, blind date Chandler here we go.." Monica rolled her eyes and shut the door.

He knocked once, and she opened it trying to hide her giggles. "Hey there." He said in a really deep voice. "I'm... Your date for the evening" He leaned against the door frame.

Monica shook her head laughing. "What's with the voice?!" She giggled.

He broke out of his 'character' looking dumbfounded. "What voice?" He asked now really high.

She shook her head beginning to walk away.

"No no, come back let me try again!" He pleaded chasing her into the kitchen.

Monica let out a sigh. "Fine ok." She said impatiently as Chandler happily bounced to the door.

"Ok here we go!" He said doing a little dance before she shut the door.

"Hi there" He said in the fake voice again.

Monica mentally face palmed. "Thats that weird voice again!"

"Okay! Okay! let me try it again. you're gonna want to date this next guy I swear!" Monica shut the door, waiting for his knock again.

She opened it and Chandler took a breath but nothing came out. "I can only do it with the voice now.." He said unsurely.

Monica couldn't help but smile at Chandlers silliness. He was cute anyone could tell, but like she said before. He was Chandler, One of her best friends.

"Ok, shut the door!" He said giddily now. she shut the door still smiling widely.

Once again he knocked she opened it. She was surprised when she didn't see anyone. She looked down to see Chandler on the floor kneeling on his shoes. She grinned widely again. "Hi I'm dwarf." He said now on how normal voice. "Your date for the evening." Monica shook her head and walked away still grinning.

"Oh come on! dwarf on dating that's good stuff!" Chandler yelled after her.

[End]


	5. You clean up good

**Hey, so i came back. Do not kill me im sorry ok, my life got... very very weird..**

**I felt like dipping into season 9 tension, messing around with that area because come on, can anyone deny that chemistry. This deals with The one with Rachel's phone number, as this episode frustrated me to the very core of my fangirling self...**

**Its kind of in Rachel's POV**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own non of these lovely characters or amazing plot I in incodperated as if I did, there would evidently be more Ross and Raches based episodes in the series. I do however own the story line from the part where it leaves the original scripted dialoge. **

**Rated R for sexual content and language **

* * *

"Hey!" Rachel and Phoebe said in unison as they ambulated through the door into the brightly lit apartment. Her eyes drifted immediately to Ross probing for any signs of woefulness or hurt, to her relief nothing of a sort could be visually indicated.

A rather palliated "Hi" answered from both men. Almost without missing a beat, he leaped up (along side Mike, Phoebes boyfriend and Ross' er - acquaintance for the evening) and ran towards her surprising her with a warm hug. Rachel's heart fluttered blissfully within her as she registered the hug, but before she could relax in his arms he pulled away. They had stepped back remotely smiling widely at each other, his hands brushing her forearms gently before dropping.

But still one question haunted her; _Does he know what i've done?_

Her eyes glanced expeditiously to Mike, searching for any signs anything had happened. He wasn't looking at her or signalling anything whilst he too pulled away from a crushing hug around Phoebe after muttering a very relieved and heart felt "So glad you're back".

She breathed, letting some tension out of her, and gazed back at him. The way he was staring at her convinced her for sure; and also made her feel slightly dizzy. But still she wanted to be certain...

"Sooo.." Rachel commenced looking between Mike and Ross. "What did you guys do?" She smiled, hoping it would conceal her apprehensiveness, and that seemed to do as she received convinced reactions.

Ross looked toward Mike awkwardly, causing the knot in her chest to tighten. She looked back at Mike, still trying to conceal her anxious expression.

"You know we just drank some beer..." The un-certainty in his voice scared her, her mind racing with scenarios that might have happened..involving a phone...

"Mike played with the boundaries of normal social conduct..." Ross finished, Rachel again began to relax, understanding part of the situation going on around her.

Her eyes flashed to Mike once again, he shifted nervously - "Its true, i did!" He replied jokingly, sending a reassuring smile her way. Rachel nodded scarcely, her heart still injuctively demanding a reason to be calm.

_Did he call?_

_Does Ross know..._

"Well, goodbye!" Phoebe annouced, Rachel's mind running too wild to realize she still needed an answer.

"Bye!" She replied rather quickly, suddenly deciding she wanted to be alone with Ross.

"see you later"

Mike stayed put for a fraction of a second, making sure she was satisfied then waved, proceeding to follow his partner. "Bye"

"Have fun Pheebs! see ya guys!" Rachel called as they conclusively vanished through the door.

"Rachel lock the door, lock the door, seriously!" Ross whispered as soon as it closed. She held the handle persistently looking him slightly confused, then widened her eyes understanding his panic.

Then it hit her.

_Did he know._

She was all anxious again, and stumbled for words as she fabricated an excuse to leave. "O-oh shoot, i forgot to pay Phoebe for the drinks!" Rachel laughed nervously, swinging herself into the hall frantically searching for Mike.

"Wait, Wait!" She yelled, catching the couple off guard.

They abruptly turned to her. "So, did he call? Did the guy call?" Rachel asked, rubbing her hands together her hands shaking slightly.

"Nahh, just his Mom." Mike said, extinguishing her worries.

_Oh Rach, you really shouldn't be so vain. Why would some random guy call you that quickly._

She chuckled to herself at her foolishness, the weight lifting off her and crashing down.

"Oh. around 8:30?"

"Yeh."

"Then again at 9?"

"Uh, huh" Mike chuckled

"Yeah..." She smiled, now all she wanted to do is get back inside and take advantage of her fortuitous outcome.

her ambitions where shattered when she found Ross holding the phone in one hand and a slip of paper in the other. He looked up at her as the door slammed an expression of hurt and sadness flashing across his features.

"Rach.." His voice was hardly even a whisper, she watched as he re-read the paper; taking in sharp breaths consistently.

Rachel stepped forward reaching out to him, she felt her heart wince as if someone was stabbing her repeatedly with every broken movement he made. "Ross, I-I can explain-"

"Who's Bill?" Ross asked abruptly, only half looking at her and half looking at the paper in his quivering hand. She knew he was attempting to hide his feelings, but the crack in his voice tugged her heart adding to the pain already throbbing there.

Her hands rested on his shoulders shaking him gently. "Listen to me, he's no one just some guy I-"

"Met at the bar!" Ross answered this time more angered, his voice filled with rage and hurt. "Rach, why have i heard this so many times? 'Oh yeh, some guy she met at the bar. Oh shes out with that guy she met at the bar. Ya' know Bill? Yeh she met him AT THE BAR!' " He looked down at her frighted eyes, his stinging with tears he relucted to release

"Ross, would you please let me explain-"

"And ya' know whats funny? You seem to do this whenever its effects me the most."

They stood silently staring at each other for a few moments, his words still ringing in the air.

"What did you expect me to do..." Rachel whispered suddenly.

_How dare he put this all on me, typical Ross Geller right here ladies and gentelmen_.

"JUST SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR YOU, WAIT FOR ONE 'MOMENT' THAT LASTS FOR A SECOND, BEFORE YOU JUST LEAVE ME DISAPPOINTED AND CONFUSED AS HELL! YA 'KNOW ROSS I'M GONNA NEED MORE THAN 'YOU CLEAN UP GOOD!' " She screamed, her exasperation getting the better of her.

"AND YOUR JUST SO, URG SO PETTY AND- AND ENVIOUS OF EVERY THING, IF A GUY TALKS TO ME YOUR THERE JUST BEING, BEING TYPICAL ROSS GELLER!"

The tension was thick between the pair, the situation getting more intense by the minute.

"You told me you didn't need me, that you could do this on your own!" Ross accused, gesturing towards the small crib in the corner.

"I was proved wrong, I needed you! But nooo that didn't stop you from picking up random women along the way did it?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Even though YOU were being entirely selfish, and-and inconsiderate of my feelings, I recall you made me stop dating ENTIRELY"

"YOU AGREED TO IT, DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT AT ME"

"Well, i didn't agree to marry your best friend after I just had a baby with you did I?"

"Ohh, COME ON ROSS! I thought we where over that!"

"Clearly i'm not! You never understand that, the pain you cause me Rach-"

"The pain i cause YOU! What about me huh, have you ever even considered me Ross?"

"OF COURSE I CONSIDER YOU RACHEL, ITS JUST, YOU JUST DON'T, YOU KEEP-"

"I KEEP WHAT ROSS, GO ON WHAT RIDICULOUS EXCUSE ARE YOU THROWING AT ME NOW HUH?"

Ross stared her, an indefinable expression on his face. He stepped towards her, leaving only a few inches between them.

"Why do we just always... fight..?" Rachel whispered, her voice exposing she was on the brink of tears.

Silence filled the air once more, leaving them only to each others gazes.

"Because we're both too stubborn to admit anything." Ross mumbled as his fingers raised to graze her cheek. They spread slowly, cupping her cheek still gently stroking it.

Her hand grabbed his stopping his movements "Ross.." She trailed off, the gaze they where sharing becoming extremely recognizable. "We just, i mean why can't we.." Her voice cracked, her words drowning in her sadness. His thumb wiped a tear that managed to escape down her face.

"I don't know.." Ross admitted solemnly, hanging his head in shame causing their foreheads to rest against one another.

Rachel closed her eyes and breathed, she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him slightly more close. His hand that was still on her check slid gradually down to her neck as he buried his head in her neck, pressing a doting kiss below her ear. He lingered on her neck, both swaying silently in each other's arms.

They were both responsible for the mess that was their relationship and they knew it.

They where just too stubborn to admit it.

"You clean up beautifully. Not just 'good' You will never be just 'good' Rach.." Ross said his head still buried in her neck. The hot breath against her ear made her shiver, her fingers weaving slowly through the short strands of his dark hair contently. Neither wanted to let go in fear they might slip away again.

Hot, wet lips found the skin on her neck again, sensainsually kissing each inch he found nuzzling his head more closer to her. The overwhelming sent of coconut surrounded him, blonde strands brushing against his nose. Ross indulged in her essence, realizing just how much he had missed her. He ran his hands across the span of her shoulders and down reaching her waist, slowly inching her body more close.

Rachel sighed her lips parting, her hands still running through his hair. Ross kissed slowly across her cheek, stopping at the corner of her mouth. He pulled back so his lips where barley touching her.

Then he completely leaned back to lock his deep brown eyes with her blue iris'. In one bold move she grabbed his face with both her shaking hands and their lips connected in a hungry passion. His arms firmly locked around her waist enclosing any distance between them, kissing her for all she was worth. Hard, passionate and loving.

They both knew this probably wasn't the best idea, but neither cared. They where too afraid to stop scared they might lose each other again.

"_Stop it, stop staring at me like that. The last time that happened THAT happened"_

She tried, she considered it as much as she could in the blur of the heat and passion. But all Rachel could managed was a breathless. "A-Are you sure.." Before deciding she didn't genuinely care and melting back into the kiss, and they continued handling each other sharply and boldly.

Ross stumbled forward pushing her body backwards untill the back of her weak knees hit the couch. Rachel turned her head allowing the kiss to deepen whilst dragging him backwards resulting in a tangled mess if needy limbs frantically intwining on the couch.

Oh god..." Rachel whined out somewhere between the kisses and tumbling back onto the couch nothing being considered even once. Her heart beat was pounding alarmingly defending in her ears, she could feel the blood rushing through her in the hot pulses.

"I know..." Ross moaned in response. She immediently leaned up as he dipped his head down, lips carelessly mashing together again.

Ross pushed her down sinking her body into the soft cousins of the, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Rachel's breath was literally taken away every time she was with him, as hard as she tried she couldn't never find the same feeling with anyone other than Ross. This was like grabbing a bucket of chocolate and indulging in it with a ravage hunger after months of dieting. Like she had been days without water and was gulping it down in bigger amounts than she could handle but all the same she needed it. She wanted it. And it felt so right.

The hands she so adorded began slowly hitching her dress higher, each touch feeling as if he was scorching her quivering body. Rachel moaned rather auidably when she felt a hard lump against her thigh, the last time she had felt this amazing was when-

_Shit Emma... _

She gasped sitting up horrified. How could she forget her baby? You can have sex in front of a baby right that had to be some kind of awful sin. Though was she even really aware-

_NO RACHEL ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!_

_Ok, ok..._

"What's wrong Rach...do you want me to stop? I'm sorry I was pushing it! I know I'm sorry it's just-" Ross began rambling nerviously, still hovering above her while she true to regain some air to contrusct a sentace.

"Ross, oh God no sweetie its ok!" She reasurred him, stroking the side of his face affectionately. "It's just, I erm..." Rachel glanced in the direction of Emma, nodding bashfully.

Ross' mouth formed an 'O' shape as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh dear God..."

Rachel chuckled, running her hand up the back of his head pulling his head close to her again. "Bedroom?..." She asked, smirking slightly,

She squealed surprised as he felt her body being scooped up by his strong arms. Her feet gently touched the ground as Ross replyed a breathless "Sorry" before crushing his lips onto hers again, her hands immediently flying to his face. They then procceded stumbling backwards towards the bedroom, her hands trailed down his just and began impaitiently fumbling with his shirt buttons.

Ross had a fistfull of her golden locks as they flew though the door, producing loud moans and whines, wasteing null time heading to the bed desperately ripping at each other's clothing.


	6. An awkward-almost bonus night

_**Heyyyyy, don't kill me. I'm sorry. BUT LOOK I WROTE SOMETHING!**_

_**I wondered if before they actually had their Bonus Night, how many failed attempts and almost moments there were leading up to it.**_

_**So here's one little snippet, that I seriously enjoyed writing way to much. Not gonna lie.**_

* * *

The rain lashed against the window, desperate to be acknowledged. A flash of lighting lit the New York apartment, and Rachel shivered.

It was just a reaction really, she wasn't particularly cold. How could she be when she was wearing two jumpers and was wrapped in a cocoon of fluffy blankets. Fantastic night to be alone with no power. Or a working refrigerator... (Not that Joey is too bothered about actually buying food to fill it with. No, no that's her job apparently.)

Joey was on some date with the latest line of girls he had managed to pick up, so it was evident he wouldn't be back for well, a while. Chandler and Monica were, um occupied, so she'd rather not join _that_ party...

Dammit, she couldn't even watch Dangerous Liaisons.

Oh screw it, everyone knows her favourite is Weekend at Bernie's.

There were two distinctive knocks against the door. She swore her heart just stopped, as she wasn't breathing anymore. Rachel wasn't one to be completely relaxed in an empty apartment, in the middle of a thunder storm. So, creepy sinister knocks weren't really going to solve the situation on hand here.

And again. Holy shit, what the hell...

"W-Who is it?"

Yes Rachel, use the most cliché line in the history of horror movies. Now this is the part where a murderer or a crazy axe-grinding manic crashes through the door, and attacks the young innocent beautiful and naïve girl.

Flattering yourself won't save your life. Or prevent the bloody psychopath from killing you!

"It's me Rach, don't be scared. Though, it would help if you let me in."

"Ross?"

What the hell, why was Ross standing outside her door in the middle of a freak storm?

Rachel quickly shuffled over to the door, glancing behind her before opening it. In the hall stood most certainly Ross Geller, drenched from head to toe holding a destroyed umbrella. A drop of water plopped on the lament floor, filling the silence as Rachel stared at him, one brow questionably raised.

Then her instincts kicked in after about a minute of Ross looking back at her rather irritated and pissed off.

"Oh my god, Ross you're soaking wet!"

"I'm aware."

Gently tugging his arm she lead him inside, cautious to keep her own clothes dry.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, shaking off her now wet hand, spraying water across his face.

Didn't make a difference since he was already pretty much covered in enough water.

"Oh ya' know. Just a little rain out there..." Ross stated sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

She tapped his shoulder in a frustrated manner, only managing to sway him. Hardly.

"I. can. see. that. Why were you out there!"

Ross perched his umbrella against the counter only for it to slide and clatter against the floor. They both stared down at the tattered umbrella for a fraction of a second, then Ross began his explanation with a sigh.

"I was at Carol and Susan's when the rain started, and obviously I assumed they would let me stay over. But you know Lesbians and their... Um... They didn't really warm up to the suggestion that well, so me being the gentleman I am-"

He was cut of by a snort and a laugh from Rachel. Ross glared at her still irritated, and not looking much happier.

"Sorry, carry on.."

"-I decided to get a cab home, despite the risks of the likely chance of being hit by lighting or dying of pneumonia. I was a couple blocks from here when I realised I left my wallet at home. As you can see, that situation didn't work out too well for me."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Rachel went for a hug, but stopped looking down at his drenched coat.

"Well, you can go dry off and I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind you borrowing his stuff."

There was a pause as Ross started blankly at her.

"Or there's a radiator."

"Thanks Rach, I knew I could count on you." He pecked her cheek quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

She couldn't stop herself from slightly smiling as she wiped the water off, and let her finger linger there a little longer.

Xx

After a lot of water running and clattering and an occasional blow dryer, Ross finally emerged.

"I would offer you Hot Coco but-"

Rachel turned her head to look at him, wearing a blue shirt and

Wait... was he in his boxers?

Her sentence trailed off as her eyes dropped down. She looked awkwardly away, making an obvious attempt of avoiding eye contact.

"What happened to your um..." A nervous laugh choked her words, and she fiddled with the bottle in her hands. "Pants?..."

"Oh, sorry... they were pretty wet, jeans yanno..."

All she managed was a smile and a nod followed by a "Ah."

Get a grip, Jesus you've seen him in less than that before Rach. Oh god, don't think about _that._.. She glanced at the bottle in her hands, tipping it to the side to read the date.

It's beer it doesn't go off... This was her first bottle surely she couldn't be tipsy just yet? Why was she so... Dizzy then?

Tiredness. Probably tiredness, she had been working late this week. Early night tonight would easily solve that.

Ross had at some point planted himself beside her, leaving a fairly good distance at the other side of the couch. And yet he had to blatantly ignore it. Of course.

"Rach, you look a bit pale over there..."

He leaned even bloody closer. Rachel frantically leaned back in attempt to get further away, her eyes wide.

"No, no I'm fine." She assured quickly.

He didn't look the slightest bit convinced. "Are sure you're ok?"

Well, not when he was staring at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes all filled with concern. Oh god, why was this actually happening? Ohgodohgodohgodohgod

Now she was hyperventilating, wasn't really helping on the whole 'I'm fine' thing she was trying to sell.

Why now, what why how. Oh for gods sake, could she ever get this stupid man out of her head for once in her life?

But he wasn't stupid. And she wasn't 100% sure she wanted to.

Rachel, you haven't spoken in about 5 minutes this isn't improving the situation. Oh shit, how long have we been staring at each other?

This was a moment you couldn't just clear your throat to escape from. Mostly because neither ever pulled that one.

Her gaze was now locked with his, lingering for a rather excessive amount of time. She couldn't turn away even if she wanted to, and oh dear god it was way too warm in here.

Oh, whatever they almost had a bonus night anyway. Surely that offer still stands, no one verbally declined. They were interrupted. Neither had stopped it, so that meant that they both wanted the same thing. At the same time.

That didn't happen very often, and hell she wasn't going to let that one fly just yet.

The bottle banged against the table, toppling onto its side and rolling of the edge. Rachel didn't notice, as by then the two were already lip locked and desperately hanging onto each other.

Her back his the soft couch pillows, and she sunk back into them. She was grabbing frantically at his hair, running her fingers through the rough strands. His hands were tangled in her golden locks, fisting it with urgency.

They kissed with hunger and longing, hands running everywhere and never once resting. Nothing was on her mind except him and nothing was on his except her.

That was until the door creaked open and they pounced away almost as quickly as they leaped at each other.

Joey froze at the door, a skinny red head also peaking in from behind him in a very short dress. Ross cleared his throat as he casually tried to re-do his buttons, and Rachel did the same smoothing her hair down.

He pointed at him then her then repeated it once more, glancing at each of them as he did so. "Were you two just about to..."

"What?" They both asked simultaneously, spluttering with laughter a tad to overdone.

"Don't be ridiculous, come on-"

"Why would we even..-"

"Seriously Joey, that's the past-"

"I mean me and her? Not anymore, nah ah. Done. Finished. Not. A. Chance."

Ross trailed off when he noticed Rachel glaring at him arms folded. Ok, maybe that was a indication to stop now.

"Nooo." He simply stated, making a cut gesture with his hand and dragging the o out to emphasise the fact.

Their gazes fell to the girl still stood, look slightly shocked and confused, in the door way.

Joey turned to her then back again, still looking shocked himself. "This is Svetlana..." He said, more of an awkward statement than an introduction.

They both waved, adding to the awkwardness of the situation.

Svetlana suddenly piped up, in her apparently Russian accent. "I'm sorrey, but zhat is vhat it looked vike vwhen I came in and she-

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Ross and Rachel yelled, then immediately glanced at each other.

Svetlana jumped, stepping back looking completely terrified of the raging couple.

Ross scrambled from the couch, leaving Rachel sat down with a rather nervous and panicked expression.

"Well, I'm gonna take off."

Ignoring Rachel's glare that was screaming 'if you leave me now Geller I swear...' He frantically (as he was pretty frantic right now to get the hell out) began making his way to the door. He stopped just a foot short of Joey, and turned on his heel.

"Just gotta go get my... Uh pants."

Rachel groaned putting her head in her hands and shaking it, as Ross ran into the bathroom.

Xx

**_End._**

**_ps: I might write more of these if anyone likes :)_**


	7. Too close

_**A/N: This fic, I hope you understand that unless my mind is set completely on it and if what I write that day isn't just a load of crap, I will post it. Thing is, you guys deserve the best I can write and if it's not I simply won't post it. Also, sometimes I need to just write a load of randomness that isn't even related to it and then suddenly, I was walking down the street and *BAM* a fanfiction. I hope you understand why I haven't updated it as frequently and I would like too, and find it in your cold dead hearts (I'm kiddddinnngggg) to forgive me.**_

_**So, the moment you've all been waiting for *drum roll* A NEW ROSS AND RACHEL ONE SHOTTTTT.**_

_**Disclaimer: **If you think i own friends you're obviously too lazy to watch the opening credits._

_**Warning from me to you my friends:**_ _This is a bit aghast-y and might non go exactly how you want it... Just saying before you proceed. _

* * *

She's next door, literally. All that's between them is a cold, hard wall and it's driving him slowly insane.

Sometimes he's seriously considered finding a hammer and tearing it down, but that would be reckless —and he's not taking about demolishing the wall. Because, yes she's carrying his baby, and yes, she's living with him, but that doesn't mean she feels anything.

This hasn't been constant, just lately, it's the whole baby thing —he blames the baby. Though he knows considering who's baby it is he'll love that kid more than anything he's ever loved, and cherish her every living moment. Except of course, his other kid as well, which he has with another women. Christ. Sometimes he forgets that when he's with her— her presence is almost like a bubble, a consuming force, isolating him from everything that isn't Rachel. He gets hopelessly lost inside and it's agony to get out.

The little moments make all the difference. That's when the feeling's so tangible you could slice through it and let the truth bleed from all the cracks that are so glaringly obvious yet ignored for the sake of... well... he's not quite sure.

_"Ross she's kicking, I felt it again!"_

_His hand overlaps hers on her growing bump, and she smiles up at him, pure adoration in her gaze. Her grip on his hand is the only thing that stops his from scooping her up and making her his again._

But he knows he can't just take her hand and waltz into the sunset, laughing and skipping like everything is perfect. Because it's not, and he knows it's his fault. He broke her heart then she broke his, and before the wounds had even properly healed, they'd ripped them back open again.

It just keeps happening over and over and over... and this time, the time he feels like he's stolen from the universe, he has something he doesn't want to risk loosing for he knows he'll never get it back. There's a baby that needs them and if they hack into the iceberg once more they might just shatter it altogether. He can't do that to another one of his children. He's so lucky to be blessed with another, he thought his chances where dead long ago.

It's funny, when you think you've landed a lucky one that seems so precious and you can't think who to thank —but still you're grateful, and you hold it tight and refuse to let go. Maybe he should have fought harder for that one. But this time— His god given miracle—he has two gifts, and they are just within his reach, waiting for him to grasp them and never let go. But he just doesn't trust himself with something that priceless.

Though when you loose things you don't mean to, it's not because you got bored and wanted a new one, sometimes it's just a twist of fate, the wrong words said and it's gone, poof. Even it's ghost seems to hide from your presence. Haunting you by it's absence, leaving you wanting what isn't there.

And this time if he looses one, he looses everything, all of it broken and shattered and they'll be nothing he can do about. He's had far to many wishes and he fears this is his last one.

He can't sleep, not now, not like this.

Not with her so close.

His feet touch the soft carpet, he reaches for the wall to steady himself. It's far to late to be wandering aimlessly about, and as soon as he rises he feels his head pound and his eyes droop, struggling against his will to open. But if he gets back under his sheets, he knows he'll never sleep, he know's he spend the night thinking, thinking about her, thinking about everything. Her.

Padding through the dark, he finally manages to reach the kitchen. The only light comes from the street lamps glowing outside and the moons smile. He doesn't look up as he pries the fridge open, grabbing the liquor like its his lifeline and wrenching the cap off to throw the sweet liquid down his throat.

He turned to leave to sink back into bed, hoping the alcohol works its magic quickly. That's when his idled glance catches honey blonde and he freezes.

She's perched against the counter, staring wordlessly at him, a blue cup nestled in her hand. Her hair is delightfully mussed, and she's blinking back at him with wide, tired blue eyes.

"Can't sleep either?" He asks her quietly, running a hand through his own mattered brown locks. She smiles and shrugs, taking a sip from the seaming mug.

"I guess not, tea helps me." She eyes the bottle in his hand and clears her throat. "And I'm pregnant"

Suddenly he's leaning across from her, their faces now inches apart. "Yeh, it's not that good." She smirks slightly, a brow twitching upwards. His eyes widen "The liquor, I mean, I love your pregnant...ness" he grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Rachel chuckles quietly, her mouth curving into a dopey smile. "hmm"

Then, she places her mug down, yawning lightly. He crinkles his nose as her breath puffs across his face.

"Oi" she mutters softly, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

He watches her quietly for a moment, and then she smiles, her eyes crinkling beautifully.

Without instructing his hands at all, he reaches forwards and tucks a lock of gold behind her ear.

Then her eyes lock with his and they're trapped again, but there's nothing to stop him this time as his mind hasn't suffered nearly enough as his heart and it's demanding him.

Ebbing silence until.

Their hands reach for each other's faces, and they clash in the middle. He's desperate for her lips as he drags her closer across the counter.

She slips around the side and presses herself to him, merging them as one. Their lips move firece but slow and it feels too right when her tongue meets his. His hands are grasping her face and she moves hers to tangle with his hair, weaving her fingers through the strands. She tugs at them, moaning when he slips his hands down to her waist and pulls her straight against his body, their child between them in her slight bump.

It escalated quickly but neither seemed to care, she eagerly allows him to wrap her legs around his waist and he lifts her effortlessly, their mouths still fused to each other, passion driving them forwards, stumbling blindly through the dark he once shuffled through sadly.

He throws her on her back against the bed and for a moment it's all a blur of want and needing and its perfect and then—

"Wait, wait...Is this a good idea?" She's pulled back, panting as she stares wide eyed at him.

Ross licks his lips, drawing away slowly. "You're right, it's probably not."

She nods, pulling her night shirt back around her and sliding off the bed. There's a hint of disappointment, but he doesn't want to push it so he lets it go, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Well, I-I'll see you tomorrow... i guess.."

And then shes gone, but shes not gone. They had it a breath away but it was too close and they couldn't take it.

It's always too close, but that never seems to matter.


End file.
